Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to processes of manufacturing magnetic materials and, more particularly, to the production of ferrite bodies having reduced porosity, improved mechanical and magnetic properties and, thus, highly suitable for use as magnetic recording heads and microwave devices but not limited to such application; to such material; and to magnetic recording heads and microwave devices produced from such materials.